her her her, it is not funny
by yikes
Summary: do not read.


Basic Service Letter

  


  


What you can expect working with Stanton Pools

  


During each visit, we will thoroughly clean your pool and chemically adjust the water. 

  


Please note that regular brushing of tiles will not stop build-up on pool tiles. Tile grime and calcium can be specially cleaned at an additional cost (acid washing). 

  


Expected Pool Maintenance

: 

  


Filter breakdowns and cleanings at $65 each (~3 times/year)

  


These are generally done right before and right after summer along with a 3rd cleaning in the winter. 

  


Spring Readiness: A chlorine stabilizer will be tested and adjusted throughout the year and charged once/year ($70) to ensure the chlorine is protected against UV rays. This fee also includes the use of 2 basic summer algaecides (copper/zinc and sodium bromide). 

  


Chlorine tablets (99% Trichlor) are needed throughout the warmer months (May through September). A 35 pound bucket usually lasts the entire season and costs about $95. 

  


Stanton Pools generally delivers and bills for the tablets. If you would like to purchase them yourself, please let us know. 

  


If you are starting service with us towards the middle or end of summer, a smaller/less expensive bucket of tablets will be sufficient. 

  


Stanton Pools charges for special service calls (e.g., clearing clogged pipes, plumbing leaks, heater repairs, etc.) in one

of two ways:

  


$100 Basic service charge \+ parts

: The $100 includes planning the job, obtaining the necessary materials, and the first hour of labor. 

  


Note: If you ever want to work on the equipment yourself to save money, you're welcome to call us and we will do our best to guide you for free. 

  


Job quote: If we suspect the service will take longer than an hour, we will provide you with an estimate beforehand. 

  


Vacation Policy

: Your service consists of 4 weeks per month, or 48 weeks per year. Since there are 52 weeks per year and 4 weeks are unaccounted for, 3 of those weeks will be used for vacation/sick time and the other 1 week will be serviced for free. 

  


Although we don't discount the months we only service your pool 3 times, we don't charge extra the months we service 5 times. We most commonly take off Thanksgiving and Christmas week. 

  


  


  


  


  


What Stanton Pools Politely Asks of You: 

  


Please understand that during foul weather, such as high winds or rain, it is very difficult for us to thoroughly clean your pool. We will do our best on that visit and plan for additional cleaning time the following week.

  


Stanton Pools sends your bill around the 20th of the month and we politely ask that you submit payment by the first of the following month. 

  


Since the water level in your pool must be maintained high enough to keep your equipment operating normally, please keep your pool full of water. Stanton Pools' liability insurance does not cover damage due to accidental flooding, so we appreciate you taking on this responsibility. 

  


Please wait at least one hour to enter the pool after we service it because we add chemicals, such as chlorine, each week. It's important to allow them to dilute in the water before swimming. 

  


Please note that pool equipment (baskets, skimmer and pump lids, diverter valves, filter grids, O-rings, etc.) do wear over time and will need to be replaced due to normal use. If an item is ever damaged due to an accident on our part, however, we will replace it for you at no cost. Otherwise, we will replace it and itemize it on your next bill. 

  


It is important for your pump to run the recommended number of hours/day. Circulating water through a clean filter has the biggest impact on keeping your pool water safe and clear – even more than keeping the water chemically balanced. We generally recommend 8 hours during the summer, 4 hours in the winter, and 6 hours during the fall and spring, but each pool is different. If you prefer to run your pump less, please understand your pool will be more prone to an increase in algae and more filter cleanings throughout the year. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Thank you and we look forward to working with you!

  


The Stanton Pools Team

PO Box 6391 • Westlake Village, CA 91359 

Phone: (888) 365-4621 • info@stantonpools.com 

www.stantonpools.com

  



End file.
